


The one the demon couldn't forget

by StarishSparkles



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarishSparkles/pseuds/StarishSparkles
Summary: Ciel moved on from Sebastian when their contract became invalid, but did Sebastian truly forget?





	

There is a voice. Sebastian becomes aware of this, and looks around, expecting maybe his redheaded flatmate (being an amnesiac demon didn't pay well) or his boyfriend William, but instead he sees a young boy with dark blue hair. He has the demons mark on his right eye, but the demon does not recognise him. He is about to speak when the mysterious boy cocks his head on one side. 

"So this is where you've been. You should never have left, Sebastian. You never should have followed Grell out into the gardens, never should have allowed your mind to be wiped simply because I gave no order to stop you. You are not forgiven, Demon. We have a contract. Find me, Sebastian, and complete your duty."

For some unfathomable reason, Sebastian feels drawn to this boy, and is bowing before he knows what he is doing. He rights himself immediately, but the deed is done. "Who are you, and how do you have such power over a demon?" The boy laughs humourlessly.

"I am your Master." 

***

Sebastian opens his eyes in a panic, and sits up hurriedly, looking around desperately at his familiar surroundings. The sofa on which he slept, the meticulously folded suit with tailcoats - where had he learnt to do that? - and his flatmate's boyfriend concernedly staring at him from the other side of the room with a piece of toast in one hand. "I shall go and get Sutcliffe for you."

"Bassy, are you alright?!" Grell pranced down the stairs and pushed his face close to Sebastian's, staring into his wide, fearful eyes until he was pulled back roughly by William. "Do not smother him, he is upset." Sebastian meets Grell's concerned eyes as he speaks, his voice shaking. "I have a master?"


End file.
